Kingdom Come
by liveandlove1989
Summary: Born into royalty, Anna wants for nothing more than to find a Prince Charming. Her parents allow her the freedom to choose her own partner, the future king of Arendelle. No one expects that position to be filled by another woman, however. (ElsAnna, AU, warning for slight language and possibly suggestive scenarios)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry!"

Anna couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled from her lips, open and honest even as her ears rang. She'd taken worse falls, that was for sure, but that didn't mean she was immune to pain. She raised a hand to press at her temple as teal eyes shot up to take in the shocked, horrified face of her companion.

"It's okay," she managed through giggles. "No harm done, Punzy."

The brunette still looked pale as she offered her hand, winced when Anna did. "Gods, I can be such a clutz, cousin. I don't seem to know my own strength..."

The younger girl grinned a face splitting sort of simper that spoke volumes. She eased herself up with the help of Rapunzel and quickly wiped at the back of her dress to straighten and clean it. Heavens forbid she ruin it and upset her mother. Never mind her mother! In all actuality, Gerda would more than likely get to her long before the Queen did.

As if coming back to herself, Anna suddenly let out a snort and gently pushed her cousin's shoulder. "Forget your clumsiness! You never answered me."

Hazel eyes narrowed in confusion. "Answered you?"

"You didn't tell me if you accepted Eugene's proposal!"

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Rapunzel's face just... fell. Like that question was the bane of her existence and she couldn't untangle her tongue long enough to express it. Anna wanted to take it back immediately, but the words just sort of hung there between them.

When her cousin finally answered, it was with a voice too quiet and with eyes too distant. "I can't, Anna. Eugene, he's... Father would never allow me to marry a commoner. A thief at that. We were lucky enough to talk Father out of sending him to the dungeon."

The redhead wilted. She knew that it would have been unusual for royalty to marry outside of other royalty. But she would have figured Eugene to be an exception. After all, he'd saved Rapunzel's life, nearly sacrificing his own to do so. Did that truly mean nothing?

Hesitantly, she reached out and took the brunette's hands between her own. Their eyes met, and Anna did the very best she could to smile in a way that was genuine. "It's okay, Punz. At least you know he's safe now. And who knows? Maybe some day he'll be your Prince Charming after all."

Her cousin returned the gesture, squeezed their entwined hands. "Perhaps," she breathed, then sighed. Her eyes softened as she cocked her head. "But what about you? Your birthday is in less than a month. Surely you've already begun to receive proposals from the neighboring kingdoms."

That made the redhead perk up once again. Her eyes shone as she nodded enthusiastically. "I have, actually! Oh, Punz, they all seem wonderful. My favorite so far has been from a Prince Edmund of Whaltoe. He described his kingdom and it sounded so beautiful. They have exotic fruits and vegetables and wildlife that simply can't survive here. Arendelle is so dreadfully cold most seasons."

Rapunzel laughed quietly as she leaned in, conspiring-like. "Sounds like someone's already infatuated, my dear cousin."

Anna snickered and shook her head. "I wouldn't go that far. After all, I still have yet to meet any of these men. I'm sure I'll find someone perfect, though. And Daddy would surely be thrilled to hold a ball for visiting royalty."

They shared a quiet giggle and broke apart, Rapunzel turning to glide over and sit along the stone bench just shy of the lillies. The castle's garden was a favorite spot for both young princesses; tending the flowers was one of the few chores Anna actually enjoyed, since she could lose herself in the natural beauty and daydream for hours without getting in trouble. She couldn't help that her mind processed far more than she could mentally handle at one time.

Anna remained standing, though she sighed wistfully and made her way along the path, heading towards the small fountain that trickled quietly and reflected the high afternoon sun. She hummed as she reached out, letting the water ghost over the tips of her fingers.

"What would you look for in a husband?" Rapunzel suddenly asked, and Anna glanced over her shoulder. The brunette was watching her intently, though her thin lips were pulled upwards in a welcoming sort of smile.

Anna looked back down to the water. "I suppose he would have to be regal and dignified. But I'd want him to also have a sense of humor. Kind, gentle. Perhaps I should be looking for someone who balances me. If he is to be future king, he would have to have certain... kingly qualities. Just and honest. Oh, and handsome."

Anna bit her lip then, furrowing her brow. "Do you think that's asking too much? I mean, what if my soulmate walks by just because I thought his nose was strangly crooked or he hated a food I adored?"

The sound of laughter cut through her mild panic, and the redhead looked back to find Rapunzel trying her hardest to stifle her giggling. It made her frown, and she crossed her arms. "What's so funny?"

Her cousin shook her head, cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes. "Oh, Anna. You're wonderful. You'll find someone with all those qualities and more. I just know it."

The two met gazes, and suddenly they were both laughing. And a gentle breeze started and the smell of earth and flowers blew by and the sun was just warm enough without being hot. It was peaceful, nice. Anna had missed moments like this; it was becoming rarer and rarer for Rapunzel and her parents to visit. The older the two princesses became, the more they were expected to fill certain roles. And that meant less time for trivial things such as passing evenings in the garden or horseback riding.

To be quite frank, Anna was starting to feel something akin to loneliness. She still had her parents and even the servants to speak with, but there was something missing when she was with them. Something she couldn't quite pin down.

The two were finally calming down when their shared moment was interrupted by a messenger suddenly bursting through the door on the far side of the garden. He was a gangly teen, a few years younger than Anna with round, open eyes and wispy blonde hair. Anna recognized him instantly as her Father's personal letter bearer.

Both Anna and Rapunzel looked up as the boy paused, kneeling respectfully as he spoke in a quiet voice that wavered. "F-forgive me, my ladies. Princess Anna, the King requests your immediate presence in his study."

Anna shared a sudden, strange look with Rapunzel. The brunette, however, only rolled her eyes. "Was it a vase or another suit of armor this time?" she asked playfully.

The redhead scoffed and very nearly stuck out her tongue. "Believe it or not, I can go a day without breaking something."

Her cousin only laughed as she began to follow the boy.

They made their way quietly down the decorated halls, passing portraits and tables lined with vases and frilly curtains Anna knew had been chosen by none other than her mother. She couldn't help smiling to herself as she recognized the fabrics as new, coming from a merchant that had recently passed through their kingdom quite recently.

The sounds of discussion that met her ears as she neared the door to her Father's study had her hesitating. Perhaps she should wait until whoever her Father was speaking with left? But when she looked over at the boy, he motioned to the door and took his place beside the frame.

"Please go in, my lady. He said, at once."

Anna nodded, but couldn't help the butterflies that birthed to life in the pit of her stomach. A baker's dozen, she concluded, as she took a breath and reached for the handle. It was cool against her palm, and a jolt of electricity spasmed through her arm as she twisted the knob.

She got her personality from her Father. Curious and open and carefree. Childish, some would say, and in a lot of ways she agreed. She detested some of the more proper ettiquetes that came with royalty, preferred swordplay over piano lessons any day. But she'd been raised right; she knew what was appropriate in certain situations and- though it didn't always seem it- worked hard on shying away from spontaneous, sudden action.

Her Father was her role model. He, unlike her, seemed so together in the face of necessary professionalism.

So it shocked her when she opened the door to find her Father doing two things she'd never witnessed him do with anyone other than her Mother. One, he was drinking wine straight from the bottle, large gulps, before handing it over to his guest. And two, he'd pushed aside his paperwork and had his feet resting on the edge of his desk. Completely at ease. As if he were alone.

Anna didn't think her jaw could fall any lower.

The two men continued to speak among themselves a long moment before Anna gathered herself and shut the door. The click drew both sets of eyes to her, and it wasn't hard to tell that the drinking had been going on for some time now. She gave an awkward sort of bow and had to force her hands not to pick at her dress.

"You, uh, you called, Fath-... Your Majesty?"

King Adgar grinned, his dark eyes shimmering. "Anna, I'm so happy you're here, love." He turned to his companion. "Didn't I tell you she was beautiful, Matheus? She has her mother's looks, thank the gods."

The man guffawed before shaking his head, motioning to the seat next to him. "Certainly, my friend. It'd have been a shame if she looked like you."

Anna couldn't help chuckling nervously as the two shared another bout of laughter. She accepted the seat, gently sat down and smoothed her dress. Sparing a glance to her Father's mirthful features, she focused on the other man. Matheus, if she recalled correctly. She'd never seen this man before, but if this scene was anything to go by, she'd assume he was one of her Father's friends. A close one.

He was older, a receding hairline of graying blonde leaving his forehead prominent; it made his already oval face seem even more so. He had laugh lines and crinkles at his eyes, and when they opened she was struck by how blue they were. Like the fjord just a few miles from the castle.

When the men calmed down, Adgar regarded his daughter closely. Anna felt the back of her neck warming but didn't shy away from that look. She sat just a bit straighter.

"Love," her Father finally spoke, "I have a proposal for you."

"Yes?"

Adgar opened his mouth to speak, but Matheus interrupted. "I would like to unite Arendelle and Bulschia, Princess. Your father has offered your hand in marriage, should you accept."

It was as if the very air came to a standstill. Anna's eyes bulged, and the breath she'd been taking in paused in her throat, as if unsure of its destination. She could very suddenly hear the beating of her heart, loud in her ears.

"I want you to know that this is your decision, Anna," Adgar offered upon seeing the shock across his daughter's face. "While it would be a wonderful endeavor, I will not force you into something you don't want, love. You're still so young. I'm sure there are plenty of boys you'd wish to meet with before the matter is concluded."

Her tongue was stuck to the bottom of her mouth, and it was almost impossible just to swallow. How she managed to speak was a mystery. "Can I... I would like to meet with the Prince of Bulschia before I agree. Can that be arranged, Father?"

The two men looked between themselves. Matheus gave a smile and nodded. Adgar nodded in turn before looking back to his daughter. "Of course, love."

Anna nodded almost robotically, attempting to swallow again. But before she even opened her mouth to speak her Father was continuing. "In fact, we should have a ball! Matheus, you can bring Persephone and your son and we'll hold the celebration in your honor. I'm sure Idunna has missed your wife, dear friend."

"That sounds marvelous! Where is Idunna, actually? I've been here half the day and still haven't seen her."

"She had to handle a minor dispute between our merchants and those of Weselton. She should be back in time for dinner, if you'll stay?"

"I'd love to."

The conversation went back and forth like that for several more minutes, and Anna was silently thankful that the attention had been taken off of her. She needed a moment to gather her bearings and get her head back on right.

Where it was true that this proposal was just that and nothing more, Anna couldn't help the very real nagging feeling that this one was more important than those she received through letters. This was her Father's best friend, and she was well aware of how closely Arendelle and Bulschia tended to be. To upset that balance would be disastrous. And there was a chance the balance would be disturbed should she ignore the economic gain of such a match and decline this unknown prince's proposition.

Anna shook her head and looked to Matheus, watched the way his face twisted up into earnest humor. _Well,_ she considered, _there's really no harm in meeting this prince. I am bound to do so eventually, no?_

Still, she was aware of the few butterflies that remained camped at the base of her belly the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _So I totally misspelled the King and Queen's names because I didn't bother to look them up and make sure I was right lol. Sorry about that. And I'm too lazy to go back and edit the first chapter all over again. So from THIS chapter onwards, their names will be correct. Ignore my stupidness up until this point haha._

 _Also, I know. You waited forever and this is short. But I screwed up and deleted this chapter twice already and literally just gave up. Sorry guys. I swear chapters will be longer and that they'll be up faster than this. Thanks for still sticking with it!_

* * *

She'd gone over it a thousand times in her head, what to say. She'd practiced it in the mirror and even to the handmaiden that had come in earlier to help her dress for the evening - the poor woman had looked uncomfortable and unsure the entire time, and had babbled more than even Anna herself did when embarrassed. And yet, standing before her parents now, in the grand entrance to the ball room, Anna was utterly clueless as to the social graces she was supposed to be exuberating.

Her mother scowled, brows low over her eyes as she came up and began picking at the bosom of Anna's gown. "For the Heavens' sake, darling, show some class," she hissed, meeting her daughter's eye and tugging the fabric upward.

Anna frantically swatted at the intruding hands, taking a half step back. "Mother! Please, I can do this myself."

"Well it certainly doesn't look like it."

"Ladies," her Father murmured, stepping up alongside Iduna and smiling fondly at Anna. "Everything is fine. Anna, you look absolutely breathtaking. I'm sure that no one will be able to take their eyes off of you tonight."

Anna only had a moment to beam at the compliment before her mother scoffed, once more reaching out, but this time to straighten the sapphire pendant pinned to the sky blue of her dress. "That's because she's putting herself on display," the woman mumbled.

It took sheer willpower alone not to roll her eyes, but somehow Anna managed. The smile that danced along her lips was forced and uneasy as she slipped back, out of reach of her vying mother. "Yes, well, I believe everyone is waiting, right? We wouldn't want to be late to our own ball, mother."

A shared look between the King and Queen. Agnarr smiled at his beloved, held out his hand for her to take; Iduna returned the gesture with less enthusiasm but more poise, accepting his outstretched palm. Anna sighed quietly to herself and straightened her back, waited for her parents to pass her before following behind them as they entered the doorway.

Upon their arrival, all others seemed to fade into silence. The room was filled, yet conversation became dashed as the leading royals made their ways steadily to their thrones, a wave of respect and admiration for their monarchs passing over everyone in the room. Anna peaked out the corner of her eye and caught sight of at least two dignitaries she somewhat recalled from previous events. But aside from them, everyone she glanced over was new and awestruck and made her palms feel slick with embarrassed perspiration.

Gods above, let this night not crash and burn.

* * *

After introductions were made, Anna found herself in the midst of the dancefloor, an older gentleman leading her in the first dance of the night. Already her heels were stinging in their glass prison, her steps unsteady. She knew how to dance, somewhat, but didn't seem to be able to find an ounce of grace as the man spun her once before pulling her close.

"You look lovely, Princess," he murmured, a gentle smile along his features, and Anna had to remind herself to keep her eyes up and off their feet as she tried to mirror his steps.

"Oh, ah, thank you, Duke Hahlming." She winced as she stepped on his toes, an apology falling from her lips instantly. "I'm sorry!"

But he simply chuckled. His eyes danced with the long since faded sunlight. "There's nothing to be sorry for, my lady. We all misstep sometimes." As if to prove his point, whether accidentally or on purpose, he stumbled over his own feet.

A small laugh bubbled up from the redhead as she held on to his upper arm, looking down without thought at her movements. "Very true, indeed."

They danced until the music shifted, and then Anna excused herself and eased herself through the crowd. Her destination was the exquisite chocolate fountain that had been set up across the room; her Father had made it clear she could only have some should she be respectful and dance with those that asked for her hand. As far as she was concerned, that had happened.

She made it half way before bumping into someone. The apology was along her tongue as she turned to the stranger, only for the words to die somewhere across her lips.

Who stood before her, she hadn't the faintest idea. But this woman, this... Goddess, for surely that was the only explanation for her beauty, blinked at her with lashes the color of snow, and eyes the color of an Autumn sky at midday.

When she spoke, it was liquid and flowing and sounded like the song of the sea. "Forgive me, Princess Anna." Each syllable settled on Anna's ears like they were made just for her.

Anna didn't even realize she was smiling until she found her voice again, and responded. "O-oh. Oh! Oh, um, it's okay. It was my fault anyway, so you have nothing to ask forgiveness for. I don't know how I didn't see you."

The mystery woman returned the gesture, an easy smile finding its way along her thin lips. She cocked her head and loose strands of the most pure platinum blonde hair Anna had ever had the pleasure of witnessing brushed along her forehead. They were too short to be pulled back in the tight bun the woman had pulled her hair into, and something in the redhead's arm twitched with the want to reach out and push them back behind the woman's ears.

Sharp cheekbones, hollow cheeks. Skin so pale it only held a shade more color than the long sleeved gown she adorned. And even... Those were freckles, dusting along her sharp, narrow nose.

Anna didn't realize she'd subconsciously leaned in until the woman was taking a step back, smile still in place but slightly more strained due to the strange, sudden action. "Yes, well," she began quietly, the uneasiness in her voice forcing Anna back into reality. "It is a pleasure to meet you, at last. My father has talked so much about you."

Anna blinked. Furrowed her brow as the words settled. "Your father? Who is-"

"King Matheus, of course." When the redhead only stared, confused, the woman mimicked the brow furrowing. "I... Surely you know my father, yes?"

"Y-yes, yes." Anna looked away out of embarrassment, only finally noticing that they were standing in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by couples, the steady playing of the orchestra loud and clear and reverberating off the high walls. "I just... wasn't aware he had a daughter."

"Oh." There was a quiet moment, Anna looked back up to find the blonde looking off to the far right. When she dared glance that way, she caught the briefest of glimpses of King Matheus and a woman, someone she assumed was his bride. "Well, this is rather unorthodox," she heard the mystery woman murmur.

Enough of that. Anna looked back and shrugged, outstretched her hand. "Well, no matter. As you know, I'm Anna. But I'm afraid I still haven't caught your name."

The blonde looked at the hand like it might bite her. As if it was the most unruly of actions Anna could have taken. And, as it dawned on her, Anna supposed it sort of was. She gave a sheepish smile as she quickly jerked her hand back to her side, watching the way the woman's face contorted. Curse the guardsmen and how they had taught her mannerisms unbefitting of her stature, Anna mused. Not in any seriousness, though.

The woman nodded once, smile coming back, though smaller and more cautious than previously. "My name is Elsa."

Elsa. Anna couldn't help the way her mind immediately associated the name to the face and just knew. It fit so perfectly and surely someone that looked like that had a befitting name to go along with the image. She smiled at the thought despite herself and nodded.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Elsa. And may I humbly thank you and your family for agreeing to be here tonight, and to stay for the remaining week. Arendelle can seem awfully dull but it is quite welcoming, I can assure you."

"Yes, I... have seen that already." Anna looked to her and found her looking back in this way that was all searching and almost knowing. As if she could see clear through Anna. It was... uncomfortable. Not to mention that the blonde was at minimum a head taller than her, towering over her like some perfect statuette of regality. It was eerily intimidating, if she were to be completely honest.

She gave a crooked sort of smile and looked away, hoping to escape whatever scrutiny she was under as she feigned looking around. "So, um, when do I get to meet your brother?"

A moment of utter quiet. She couldn't help glancing back because surely Elsa had heard her. Their eyes met. "I don't have one," the blonde finally stated.

That moment of quiet turned to dead silence in Anna's ears. Didn't have-.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second," she scoffed, furrowing her brow to the point it actually sort of hurt her forehead. "Don't have one? But I... Your father said that he wanted me to-" She paused, waited. Then couldn't hide the snort that broke free. "Oh, I get it. This is a joke, right? He's right behind me or something and I turn and, **bam** , the joke's on Anna. You had me going for a moment there, Elsa."

And with that she turned, expecting someone to be towering over her or to be just off to the side waiting for some signal or something. But there was no one there. Well, aside from the dancing couples, but there was no one that looked remotely interested in their conversation or that looked even distantly related to the blonde now behind her. Something in her stomach dropped as she caught the sound of Elsa clearing her throat.

"If you're done, now," the blonde spoke, and Anna turned back to find herself being looked down at as if she'd just broken a priceless heirloom. She winced back subconsciously. "I am the only heir to my father's throne. I don't _joke_ ," she spat the word as if it were unimaginably sour, "about such things."

Anna couldn't seem to find her voice as the situation really registered in her mind.

Elsa watched her a moment longer before huffing and clasping her hands before herself. They were gloved, Anna noted. One of the only things she could note. "I'm sorry that this had to be dragged out in such a way. As I understood, you were already aware of the... unusual circumstances we were facing. I'm sorry if I have offended or wasted your time, my lady."

Anna blinked, looked up and at the blonde's face. She looked sincere in her apology and that somewhat shocked her.

Elsa only returned the look briefly before turning back to look towards her father. Then at her again as she gave a partial curtsy. "If I may take my leave, then, Princess Anna. It was a pleasure meeting you at last. Should you wish to speak with me further, I shall more than likely be near my parents."

Anna didn't get a chance to say goodbye before the blonde was being swallowed by the crowd. But she did catch the way the woman seemed to almost float over the floor, as if gliding. And it was as if she had never even been there in the first place, couple after dancing couple filling in the spaces she left as the music continued. Anna didn't fully understand why she felt a pang of something unknown hit her when she lost sight of the burning platinum she'd been following through the people.

She shook her head as she wove around the couples. Surely she wasn't really as hung up over this Elsa person as her brain was trying to vie her into being. No, it was nothing. She was just shocked because she had never seen someone so perfectly royal before. Never witnessed someone with such charm and poise and delicate commandeer. If anything, she somewhat looked up to this woman. Elsa was everything her mother had had her believing she should be, given her status. She was allowed to envy that.

But this whole ordeal... Had her father not know? Or had he simply assumed it would be easier for her to figure this out on her own? Anna swallowed and shook her head and turned, deciding that she desperately needed that chocolate right about now.


	3. Chapter 3

"You knew about this?!"

Anna winced and pressed herself further against the wall, watching with bated breath as her mother paced back and forth before the King's desk. Her father sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he also watched his wife, every once in a while chancing a glance to the side, towards Anna. "Iduna, please, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" The woman came to a stand still, turning fully to Agnarr. Her entire body seemed to almost shake with the annoyance radiating off of her. "How dare you! Matheus tried to set our daughter up with another woman. A woman, Agnarr! Do you understand the implications being thrown at her right now? If this was to come out-"

"Then we would deal with it." The King lifted his head up, dropping his hand to the desktop to drum his fingers. "I know that this isn't conventional, but-"

"Oh, it's not conventional? It's barbaric, Agnarr! It's disgusting! I will not allow you or your fiends to taint Anna or this kingdom," Iduna spat.

Agnarr sighed, but before he could try to speak once more Iduna was turning and storming out, the door slamming shut behind her. Even though she knew it wasn't possible, Anna could have sworn the very walls shook at the Queen's display of anger. But with her gone, the room settled into a quiet sort of restlessness; the King sighed and leaned back in his seat and Anna shifted on her feet, turning her eyes to the floor. A moment passed.

Then, "Love, can you sit down a moment?"

Anna couldn't bring herself to look at her father as she nodded silently, shuffling over to pick back up the chair her mother had thrown onto its back and sit down before his desk. She could feel his gaze burning into her the entire time. When he spoke again, it was in a voice she hadn't heard in... years. Not since she had snuck into the kitchens to steal sweets and been caught with her hand literally in the cookie jar. It wasn't angry, or disappointed. Simply amused.

"I know that this isn't what you were expecting." Anna allowed herself to look up, only to find her father smiling at her gently. Reassuringly, almost. "And I understand if you have... a similar stance as your mother. This isn't something I ever expected, either, but we've always tried to give you the space you needed to grow and learn for yourself. I know we've been going through princes, and that you're still young and still looking. Which is why, if you allow, Matheus and I would like you to get to know Elsa."

"But she's a woman." Anna couldn't help the words from tumbling free of her mouth, looked down in shame instantly. "N-not that that's bad! I mean she seemed lovely but, I mean... You've always told me that a kingdom needs a king."

Her father was silent a moment. Her belly tightened in anxious discomfort. Then, "Anna, love, times are changing. Elsa, as you know, has openly announced her preferences for that of the... fairer sex." He cleared his throat, shifted, showing, on some level, a similar feeling of discomfort. "That's not to say I'm assuming the same of you. To be frank, you've never shown any attraction to anything other than boys. But, I suppose, this is more or less a chance for you to get to know yourself. And, if nothing else, to make a friend. Aside from your cousins, you're fairly distanced from others your age."

The redhead raised her sights, gave an equally awkward simper as the one she found on her father's features. "But, mother seems so adamantly against this. Won't there be a similar uprising among the people should I... That is to say, if I were..."

Agnarr chuckled quietly, leaned forward to reach his arm out over the desktop. Anna only hesitated a moment before doing the same, taking his hand and letting him squeeze her fingers. The awkwardness across his face drained away until there was only open affection and earnestness. "Should that day come, we will deal with it. Just like anything else. But this kingdom loves you, Anna. No one could testify against that."

Anna sighed quietly and reached with her free hand, running her fingers through her unkempt hair. She hadn't bothered fixing herself up after the ball, mainly because she knew the only thing that would happen would be a long talk with her parents then the night in. A tiny huff left her lips as she shook her head and glanced over towards the bookshelf. "I know. Thanks, daddy."

"Of course, love." Their eyes met, and he squeezed her hand again before letting it go, leaning back once more. "I'll talk to your mother, don't worry. Now, get to bed. We'll be eating breakfast with our guests, tomorrow, so I actually expect you up." There was humor to his tone but she looked away sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay. I promise I'll be up." She stood from the chair, swept her hands over the back of her dress to straighten it out. She would be grateful to finally be out of it; she'd already kicked her shoes off somewhere - Heavens knew where - and had been going barefoot for nearly an hour. "Good night."

"Good night, love."

She left his study quietly, closing the door behind her and delving herself into the gentle darkness that permeated the halls as they snaked their way all the way to her room on the other side of the castle. The only light that gave her eyes something to see by was the streaming moonlight through the half covered windows, enough so that she could make out basic shapes without much else.

But she knew these halls like the back of her hand - after all, she'd grown up weaving her way along them. They were as much a part of her as her hands or her feet were.

She passed where she knew a guard would be posted come morning, passed a side table she was fairly certain had chipped one of her teeth only a year or so ago, passed the suit of armor she had played princess and knight with when she was still a child. Made to turn the corner, only to come face to, well, throat, with a lithe figure.

"Oomph," she muttered as she found herself stumbling back, the yelp of surprise hidden by her indignant exclamation. Had she still been in her heels, there was no way she would have been able to find her balance along the carpeted floor, but for once luck was on her side.

"I'm sorry," a quick, quiet murmur sounded out, and Anna had to blink and squint briefly to allow her eyes the chance needed to really look at and decipher the image before her.

Slender, tall. A woman, obviously. Rounded shoulders, sharp chin, hair let down into a tight braid... Anna floundered a moment as it hit her who was looking back at her.

"E-Elsa. I'm sorry," she jerked her head down, almost bowing. "I swear I didn't see you. I mean, I wouldn't have bumped into you if I had, obviously. But I should have been paying more attention or-"

"We should really stop running into each other like this," Elsa interrupted, and when Anna dared to lift her head she caught sight of what appeared to be a genuine smile flitting over the woman's features. It made her look somehow more and less intimidating all at once, which only managed to make Anna's head reel even more.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. Yes. Definitely." Gods above come smite her and her stupidity now before she threw herself from the highest steeple.

But Elsa... laughed. Or, maybe it was more accurate to say she giggled. Bringing a hand up, quieting the sound before it could really grow. It still sounded... beautiful. Anna wasn't even aware that her own lips were pulling up at the corners in response.

It took a moment, but finally Elsa lowered her hand and cocked her head, looking at the redhead with that same, strange intensity. "So, Princess Anna, may I ask what you're still doing up?"

The redhead opened her mouth, shut it. Brought a hand up to scratch at the back of her head as she gave a wry, half smile. "O-oh. My father wanted to talk to me. Or, my parents did, really. But then my mom went to bed so it was just me and my dad and-"

"My father and I," Elsa interrupted.

Anna paused. "What?"

"My father and I. You used the wrong grammar. But please, continue."

Anna furrowed her brow. Floundered a moment. "Okay? Um, where was I? Oh, right. So my dad and I," she emphasized by waving her hand, and though she couldn't be completely sure in the darkness she almost thought she saw Elsa's shoulders shake with another quiet laugh, "were discussing a few things. And now I'm on my way to bed. What are you doing up?"

Elsa huffed and brought her arms up to cross over her stomach loosely. "I couldn't sleep, and I thought most people would already be asleep by now. To be honest, this is what I do back home. It's... become something of a nightly ritual. Being cooped up in a bedroom makes me anxious, even if it is just for a night. I'm sorry if I overstepped or did something wrong, Princess Anna."

Anna immediately shook her head, letting her smile grow. "Not at all. But we really should head to bed. May I walk you back to your room?"

She could have sworn she saw a flicker of hesitation across the blonde's face, before a tiny smile was taking its place. Still, there was something unsteady about her voice when Elsa responded. "Of course. Please, lead the way, my lady."

Anna hummed and stepped past the woman, beginning the trek to the guest wing. Elsa walked just shy of her side, more behind her than anything, which made her a tad uncomfortable but not enough so as to speak up. Still, it was odd. Being treated like she was better than the blonde. Even the servants had began referring to her as simply 'Anna' per her request. She had never seen her status as something to hold over anyone, least of all someone on the same level as she.

They were silent the entire walk, which in itself was awkward. But upon reaching the blonde's door, Anna turned to her and gave a genuine smile that only had a slightly uncomfortable undertone. "So. I guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Elsa nodded once, stepped past her to the door. Her hand was turning the knob as Anna cleared her throat and fought to claim any and all courage she could find.

"Um, can I... Is it okay if I ask you something?" she muttered just as Elsa was slipping past the doorframe.

The blonde turned to her, a noise of question her only response.

Anna swallowed and looked down the hall, into the dark. Wondered if it was possible to just slip into the nearest shadow and disappear. "I-it's just that... I mean I..." She silently cursed and sighed, looking back to Elsa. The blonde simply waited patiently, which gave her some sense of comfort. "Why didn't your father tell me you were a girl?"

Elsa leaned her head against the door, looking out at the redhead with eyes that seemed endless and somehow reflected light that wasn't even there. "Perhaps we were afraid you'd reject our offer should you know beforehand," she murmured.

Anna let out a quiet laugh. "And I couldn't have done so upon meeting you face to face?"

This time there was a real smile across her features as Elsa straightened, and Anna's eyes unintentionally flicked downwards at the motion. She was only just realizing the blonde was in little more than a shift when Elsa responded. "Well, you still haven't, my lady." Anna stared openmouthed and silent as the blonde brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed. When she lowered it, she was back to stoic, but her eyes danced. "Good night, Princess Anna."

Anna simply watched as the door clicked shut behind the woman, leaving her standing in the middle of the hall alone and staring at a wooden structure. When she found her voice at last, it was unsteady but light in a way she couldn't explain away. "Good night, Elsa."

* * *

"No, no, skip it," Anna gushed, frantically running a brush through her frizzed hair as her handmaiden began to put on the one and only necklace she ever wore, a gift from her mother several yuletides past.

The young woman opened her mouth as if to counter, but upon seeing the princess' haggard look only nodded mutely and set it back on the dresser. Instead she gently reached for and grasped the brush as it began another downwards stroke, stopping the girl in her frenzy. Anna caught her eye in the mirror but didn't object, simply letting go and allowing her to take the reigns. With as finicky as she was this late morning, she knew it was better that way.

Anna exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of the brush running through her hair be enough to sooth the anxiety clawing at her gut. She knew breakfast was underway. She knew her parents and their guests were waiting for her. She knew Elsa was waiting for her. And truly she had attempted to do as her father asked and get up on time but her bodily clock didn't know the difference between noon and sunset. She prayed her father wouldn't be too sorely disappointed in her.

"Would you like me to braid it as well, Princess?"

Anna blinked and opened her eyes, found her new handmaiden staring at her expectantly in the reflection. She wished she knew the woman's name but time really wasn't on her side at the moment.

"No, thank you. I need to go."

The woman nodded once, bowed lowly as she stepped back. "Of course, my lady. Forgive me." She reached across and laid down the brush before clasping her hands and lowering her head. "May I be excused, my lady?"

The redhead nodded, running her fingers through her bangs in an attempt to fluff them out. Even if her hair was a frizz cesspool it could at least look somewhat decent. "Yes, go," she spoke. She caught the end of another bow and then listened as footsteps brought the woman to her door and out of earshot. She huffed and let her hands fall to her lap.

"You can do this, Anna," she told herself, staring at her eyes in the reflection. "What's there to be afraid of? Daddy will understand. Elsa, though..." She frowned, dropped her eyes. "That doesn't matter." A sharp inhale, steady exhale. Then she looked back up and smiled at herself. "Nothing to worry about at all."

* * *

All eyes were on her. She could feel it, she hated it, she wished she could bolt back upstairs and never leave her room ever again. A sheepish, embarrassed smile tugged at the corners of her lips and the tiny wave she gave to the table made her want to slap herself. "H-hi, everyone."

On one end, there was her father. Goblet in hand and a cheeky smile fighting to remain hidden as he watched her flounder. On the other end was King Matheus, unfazed, it seemed, by her entrance as he brought another forkful to his mouth. Her mother sat next to her father, giving her what could only rightly be summed up as a glare, and looking more sullen than she had even last night. Then, there was Elsa. She was bringing her own goblet up to her lips and Anna couldn't read her expression. She looked amazing regardless. Had the same tight braid as when she went to bed.

"Anna, how lovely of you to finally join us," her father spoke, raising a hand and motioning. Kai immediately stepped forward from where he had been standing at attention, pulled the other chair next to the King out as Anna shyly shuffled over and went to sit. He pushed her up to the table and turned, departing.

"Y-yes. I am... very sorry, about my late entrance," she murmured, more addressing the table than the people at it. She cleared her throat and brought a hand up to the back of her neck. "I seem to have... overslept."

A low chuckle from beside her. A hand along her shoulder. When she looked up, her father only winked at her playfully before returning to his meal. "It's alright, love. We were just discussing trading agreements between Arendelle and the Southern Isles."

Anna blinked, perked up. A safe topic, one she was fairly certain she knew at least a little something about. "I thought we cut ties after the fishery incident."

"We did. However, they're being quite persistent in their desire to rekindle lost allies."

Anna reached for and took a single piece of buttered bread from its basket, pulling it apart with her fingers over her otherwise untouched plate. "And what of Bulschia? Are you trading with the Southern Isles or no?"

King Matheus shook his head as he lowered his cup, but Elsa interjected before he could voice anything. "Not as it stands. We also had an incident with them, though it was more on a political platform."

Anna furrowed her brow, chewing slowly before swallowing and asking, "What happened, exactly?"

"They wrongfully accused a visiting dignitary of treason against the crown. He was quartered and hanged." Anna nearly choked on the mouthful of water she had been trying to drink at that. The very real emptiness to Elsa's tone when saying that had caught the younger girl more than a little off guard.

"O-oh."

"Is this really the appropriate sort of conversation to be had whilst dining?" Queen Iduna suddenly proclaimed, and Anna subconsciously winced at her tone. One that she had heard far too often for offenses far worse than conversing over breakfast.

"Elsa was simply answering a question, dear," Agnarr murmured.

"Then perhaps we should find a different topic to discuss," came the sharp retort.

Anna bowed her head and chewed on her bread carefully, once small appetite fully abandoning her. Thankfully, King Matheus found the opportunity to speak up.

"That sounds like a fine idea, Iduna. How about we discuss our daughters? As it stands I'm still unsure as to whether or not you both approve of Elsa remaining here to try and woo Anna."

Elsa's eyes shot up from where she'd begun to push food around her plate. "Father, please."

Matheus chuckled but Anna would have had to have been blind to not catch sight of the way her mother's fist clenched around her fork. She swallowed thickly and straightened, turning her head when her father set down his goblet and made to steeple his hands above his plate. There was a wry smile along his lips that only strengthened when he glanced at her from out the corner of his eye.

"We approve," he spoke, ignoring when Iduna scoffed and plowing onward. "However, only for the remainder of the month. After that, if Anna deems it unacceptable any longer, we must insist that the matter be laid to rest."

Matheus nodded his understanding, breaking apart a piece of bread. "That can be arranged. How do you feel about that, Elsa?"

The blonde straightened somehow even more so upon reference, gaze darting across the table to land on Anna. The younger girl found that those deep set pools of endless blue held nothing to potentially give away any sort of reconsideration. She nodded once, resolutely. "As long as Princess Anna agrees, then yes. It is acceptable."

The entire table seemed to turn to the redhead. Her father's smile became more giving. "What's say you, love?"

Anna couldn't tear her eyes away from Elsa. From this woman that was being placed on a pedestal she'd never imagined any woman having a slot to. Suitor. Potential partner. It felt like it was happening too fast or maybe shouldn't be happening at all but, for the life of her, she couldn't find the will in a single bone throughout her entire body to object. Instead, there was only this welcome sort of nausea that she gave nervous excitement the credit of.

Perhaps this wouldn't be all bad. She let her lips quirk up in what she hoped was a smile.

"I agree."


End file.
